tsuyoku ni natta—nda tte
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Mungkin mereka memang terlihat lemah. Tapi dari segi kemampuan survivor yang akan melewati tantangan berat kehidupan, Chihiro berada jauh di bawahnya. [untuk #SA16; Fujisaki Chihiro]


.

.

 **Danganronpa** (c) **Kazutaka Kodaka** , **Spike Chunsoft Co., Ltd**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** (c) **Matsui Yuusei**

Untuk #SA16 dengan 'Victim' Fujisaki Chihiro.

 **Warning!** apalah ini.

.

.

Chihiro dan Nagisa adalah nyaris mirip.

Saling membantu sesama, berkata dengan sopan, cerdas, dan memiliki tekanan tersendiri yang membuat mereka berpenampilan layaknya perempuan.

"Lantas mengapa aku tak sekuat Nagisa- _kun_?"

.

.

Chihiro nyaris tak lagi dapat  
menikmati secangkir teh dan langit  
mentari sore bersama Nagisa.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, sebuah kasus pem- _bully_ -an muncul di meja ruangan OSIS, menunggu untuk ditandatangani dan diserahkan kepada Kepala Sekolah. Korbannya menderita lecet-lecet karena dilempari botol kaca—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan seorang saksi. Kadang mereka bingung; saksi melihat, namun tidak menolong. Cukup aneh? Tidak? Tentu saja tidak.

Kecuali kalau saksinya adalah orang yang sama untuk lima perkara yang pernah terjadi di sekolah.

"Tubuhnya memang tergolong kecil. Sekalipun ia satu tahun lebih tua dari pelaku, pasti ia kelewat takut untuk melawan pem- _bully_ itu," Nagisa mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Menurutku, setidaknya ia berteriak minta tolong atau semacamnya, lho." Komaeda menyahut dengan segaris senyuman di wajahnya. "Untuk membiarkan seseorang dipukuli dengan tongkat bisbol sampai nyaris mati dan dilempari pecahan botol kaca, sepertinya sadis sekali, hm?"

"Reputasi sekolah kita turun drastis gara-gara peristiwa itu." Hazama menambahkan, matanya masih terfokus pada laporan di tangannya. "Kalau kau mau membebaskannya begitu saja, sepertinya itu keputusan yang salah."

Nagisa mengerutkan keningnya. Saksi yang seharusnya memiliki hak untuk dilindungi justru menjadi seorang pelaku di mata teman-temannya. Ia butuh keamanan, bukan justru tertekan karena melaporkan.

Tak sadar, ia mengepalkan tangan dan menggebrak meja di depannya. "Tolong beri aku waktu."

Setiap orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatapnya bingung, terkejut, dan terganggu sekaligus. Hinata terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan keputusan untuk permohonan Nagisa matang-matang. Tatapan dari anggota lain mendesaknya untuk segera mengumumkan.

Ia menghela nafas, menutup matanya. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan melewati batas."

.

.

Kursi yang biasa diduduki Chihiro hari ini tidak ditempati kembali. Sang empunya tampaknya tidak mengikuti pelajaran untuk satu hari lagi, sejak dua hari yang lalu belum memunculkan diri di sekolah. Murid-murid yang ditanyai selalu mengangkat bahu dan berkata kalau sepertinya Chihiro sedang sakit— _mungkin_?

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak normal seperti kamar yang biasanya. Satu ranjang, satu lemari, satu meja belajar, dan satu rak buku tambahan. Chihiro memilih untuk tidak mendekorasinya dan membiarkan tempat tersebut apa adanya.

Laptop itu sebenarnya belum disentuh Chihiro selama beberapa hari. Layarnya mungkin sekarang sudah cukup berdebu. Ia baru membukanya kembali hari ini, setelah akhirnya memberanikan diri keluar dari rukupan selimut yang menyelubunginya selama dua hari.

Kode-kode yang tertera di layar seketika menyapanya. Ada seulas senyuman yang tertoreh di wajahnya ketika melihat rancangan program barunya yang terbengkalai beberapa hari. Niatnya untuk kembali melanjutkannya tiba-tiba terganggu oleh suara sang Ibu yang memanggil namanya dari luar kamar.

"Chihiro, ada temanmu yang datang berkunjung!"

"Teman?" Ia mengangkat alis heran. Agak paranoid karena takut yang berkunjung adalah pelaku pem- _bully_ -an kemarin, Chihiro mengendap-endap menuruni tangga.

Hati-hati ia mengintip dari lubang kunci. Jas sekolah rapi, dasi yang dipakai dengan baik. Sudah pasti bukan berandalan. Menyingkirkan segala pemikiran negatif, ia membuka pintu.

Seringaian terlihat. "Hai, _Senpai_."

"Ha—"

Matanya membelalak tajam. Oh, sial. Chihiro termakan tipuannya. Cepat-cepat ia menutup pintu, bahkan menguncinya dua kali. Punggungnya menempel di balik pintu sedang nafasnya tak beraturan. Penuh harap ia berdoa murid itu sudah pergi menjauh dari rumahnya. "Ya Tuhan..."

"Kenapa?" Ibunya bertanya dari dapur.

"Itu..." Chihiro menjawab gugup. "... Ia cuma berkata kalau ada tugas matematika."

"Ah, kalau begitu segera selesaikan. Makan malamnya sebentar lagi sudah siap."

Sial. Chihiro benar-benar sial. Nyawanya dipertaruhkan, hanya dibatasi selapis pintu kayu yang tak akan menahan serangan. Siapa yang tahu murid berandal tadi membawa senjata untuk balas dendam?

.

.

"Hinata- _senpai_ , tolong segera tanda tangani laporannya. Pelaku harusnya sudah diskors sejak kemarin lusa, dan seharusnya kau tahu itu." Nagisa menekankan sambil menaruh dokumen di atas meja penuh paksaan.

"Aku tahu." Hinata mengangguk lemah, menaruh kembali pulpen yang ada di tangannya. "Tapi kesaksian Fujisaki- _san_ tidak begitu kuat. Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang ia lihat adalah murid dari sekolah lain? Tidak ada gunanya, 'kan?"

"... Aku tak tahu kalau kau juga berhati dingin, _Senpai_." Nagisa menunduk kecewa mendengar respon sang ketua. "Aku akan ke rumahnya setelah ini. Aku harap sudah mendapat kepastian darimu esok hari."

"Aku tak menjaminnya, tapi..." Hinata tersenyum tipis. "semoga berhasil, ya."

.

.

"Chihiro, ada temanmu—"

"Aku sedang tidur!"

Chihiro mendekam di balik selimutnya. _Pasti pelaku itu lagi, pasti pelaku itu lagi_. Ibunya menggumam, menyusul anaknya ke kamar. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mengantuk."

"Dia cuma ingin bertemu denganmu sebentar, kok. Namanya... Um, siapa, ya, tadi? Shota, Shouma, ah, semacam itu lah."

 _Shiota?_ "Shiota Nagisa?" Tangannya menyingkap selimut abu-abunya. "Aku segera turun."

.

.

Chihiro—lagi-lagi—hanya bersembunyi di balik dinding pertokoan. Ia berkeringat dingin, ia sudah siap untuk memekik meminta bantuan.

Untuk satu dan beberapa alasan, Chihiro tak melakukannya.

Suara pukulan bertubi-tubi benar-benar mengganggunya. Jeritan tertahan yang terdengar begitu menyayat telinga berdesir, lambat laun menghilang disertai tawa puas seorang lelaki. Suara langkah kaki yang kian menjauh membuat detak jantung Chihiro perlahan kembali normal, namun isi otaknya berkecamuk.

Haruskah ia keluar dan membantu korban?  
Ataukah berlari menjauh dan menghindari masalah?  
Atau tetap berada di sana dan mengklaim diri sendiri sebagai seorang saksi yang sungguh terkutuk?

Chihiro berada di tingkat terbawah skor kelemahan. Lututnya tak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuh yang kemudian terjatuh lemas.

.

.

Ada satu saat di mana Chihiro melihat Nagisa sebagai sosok terkuat yang pernah dilihatnya.

Saat itu sore hari, jam pulang sekolah. Nagisa meminta izin untuk bersinggah di rumahnya, dan Chihiro tak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Keduanya sedang berjalan berdampingan ke arah timur saat mata mereka menangkap sosok seorang lelaki yang memukuli seseorang.

Chihiro terpaku. 'Lemah' adalah definisi tepat untuk dirinya, Chihiro tidak keberatan. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, di masa lalu, ataupun di masa depan nantinya pun akan tetap sama. Ia tak akan pernah berjalan maju, menghadapi seseorang dengan kekuatannya sendiri daripada bekerja di balik layar hanya dengan melaporkan.

"Fujisaki- _san_ tunggu di sini, ya."

Chihiro membelalak. Nagisa—yang diketahuinya seseorang lembut dengan perawakan tergolong kecil untuk lelaki, sama seperti dirinya—melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pertarungan berat sebelah. Ia tampak begitu santai, sama sekali tak gugup.

Sekejap, sang penyerang telah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Ada sebersit rasa iri yang muncul di hati Chihiro kala itu.

.

.

"Nagisa- _kun_ hebat sekali, ya."

Sepuhan merah muda tampak di wajah Nagisa saat Chihiro memujinya. Ia menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya, tertawa canggung. "Mana mungkin? Aku cuma murid biasa, kok. Menjadi sekretaris OSIS tidak mengubah apapun..."

Chihiro menyahutnya dengan kikikan. "Begitu?" tanyanya—agak perih. "Kau sudah berhasil menolong korban kekerasan, lho."

"E-Eh, b-begitu, ya..."

Chihiro tersenyum lesu. Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah titik di mana ia menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Nagisa tidaklah sama.

Mungkin mereka memang sama-sama berpostur kecil. Mungkin mereka sama-sama tertutup, dan hanya memiliki beberapa teman dekat. Mungkin mereka memang sama-sama suka meminum teh di sore hari. Mungkin mereka memang terlihat _lemah_.

Tapi dari segi kemampuan _survivor_ yang akan melewati tantangan berat kehidupan, Chihiro berada jauh di bawahnya.

.

.

 _Nagisa pernah terluka parah karena melindunginya._

.

.

"Mana Nagisa?" Hinata memasuki ruangan dengan sekaleng kopi di tangannya.

"Mungkin akan ada di sini kalau bukan karena tertonjok preman." Komaeda mengangkat bahu. "Atau lebih tepatnya, karena melindungi Fujisaki- _san_."

"He?"

"Belum dengar? Berandal yang belum sempat diskors kemarin membuntuti Fujisaki." Hazama memperjelas. "Kalau tidak ada Nagisa, mungkin dia sudah mati."

"Nagisa- _kun_ sungguh tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti, ya." Komaeda bergumam pelan. "Yang lemah akan termakan yang liar. Hukum alam, ya 'kan?"

Hinata menghela nafas kasar. "Tolong jangan salahkan mereka," ucapnya lirih. "Nanti aku akan menanyai Fujisaki- _san_."

.

.

"Enam korban dan semua salahku."

"Satu korban adalah kerabatku."

"Pelaku yang akan menjadi Dewa Kematian-ku."

.

.

 _Tidak ada tempat di dunia ini bagi seorang lemah sepertiku..._

.

.

"Selamat sore, Fujisaki- _san_ ," sapa Hinata yang kemudian duduk di seberang tempat Chihiro. "Aku harap tidak mengganggu kegiatanmu. Ada beberapa pertanyaan soal beberapa kejadian kemarin, kalau kau keberatan kau tak perlu menjawabnya." Ia tersenyum hangat, namun Chihiro hanya mengangguk gugup.

"Bagaimana... kau bisa menyaksikan semua kasus itu?"

Chihiro mengerutkan keningnya, heran sekaligus tertekan. "K-Kau mencurigaiku sebagai—"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu," Hinata menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hanya sebagai pelengkap..."

"Benar... kah?"

"I-Iya..."

Meski agak ragu, Chihiro menjawabnya. "Aku hanya berjalan, dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. A-Aku bersumpah! Aku tidak melakukan apapun..." Ia berhenti sesaat. "Kemudian di gang yang biasa kulewati itu, selalu di situ. Aku selalu menyaksikan tiap kejadian di sana."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk, menulis di lembar keterangannya. "Lalu soal Nagisa kemarin, bisa kau ceritakan?"

"Tentu." Chihiro menarik dan menghembuskan nafas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Sore hari, juga sepulang sekolah. Ia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya mengantarku pulang ke rumah, jadi aku pulang bersamanya... Kemudian..."

"Kemudian..."

"... Kemudian..."

"..."

.

.

Hinata menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. "Fujisaki- _san_." Chihiro menengadah, menatap matanya. "Kau tidak selemah yang kaukira."

"Nagisa itu... Juga memiliki masalah tersendiri di rumahnya. Ah, mungkin aku tak pantas menceritakan ini padamu, tapi kurasa kau juga harus mengetahuinya." Ia tertawa pelan. "Ada masalah antara kedua orang tuanya, dan juga alasan penting mengapa ia mengubah penampilannya menjadi seperti perempuan."

"Nagisa terlihat lebih bahagia beberapa hari ini. Sikapnya lebih ramah saat berbincang dengan Komaeda, dan ia jarang menampakkan wajah stresnya saat memasuki ruang OSIS."

"Untuk menemukan orang sepertimu... Sepertinya ia benar-benar beruntung," tuturnya. "Kau adalah motivatornya, Fujisaki- _san_."

.

.

Cklak.  
Ting.  
Ting.  
Ting.

.

"Hm?" Chihiro mengedip bingung mendengar suara dentingan tak beraturan. Sepertinya ada beberapa benda yang terjatuh entah dari mana.

.

Ting.  
Ting.  
Ting.

.

Merinding, ia mempercepat langkah.

.

Ting.

.

.

"Seberapa kuatnya dirimu bukan dilihat dari berapa banyaknya orang yang telah kautaklukkan atau kuatkah kau membanting pegulat. Untukku, kuat yang paling kuat adalah bertahan hidup di antara relungan dunia yang keras ini."

Senyuman merekah di wajah Chihiro yang diterpa sinar matahari sore. Diam-diam, tangannya mengantongi lagi sepucuk senjata yang siap melepaskan tembakan.

Chihiro bersyukur masih memiliki satu kesempatan lagi untuk meminum teh bersama Nagisa.

.

.

"Nagisa- _kun_."

"Ya?"

"Keberatan kalau aku memintamu mengajarkanku bela diri?"

"Bela diri? Ahaha, aku tidak belajar bela diri, loh—"

"Ya?"

"Eh... Uhm, kurasa tidak masalah..."

Chihiro tersenyum cerah. Aku ingin menjadi kuat. _Seperti Nagisa_.

.

.

 _0100110001100101011101000111001101001100011010010111011001100101_

Chihiro mengetik sesuatu di program miliknya.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

Aku **nulis apa tolongin** akhirnya kelar bikin xover. Cuma frustrasi sampe pingin ikutan bunuh diri(?), kemudian berpikir kalau tidak lebih baik daripada bikin fanfik, jadi, yah... #gimana

Omong-omong soal kodenya... semoga bener #yha #bukawikipedia

Tertanda,

Maicchi; _let's live!_

.

.

 **omake**

.

.

"Maaf sudah meminjam pistol tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Yah." Chihiro pelan-pelan membuka laci meja lampu di kamar orang tuanya. Tanpa alasan ia mengecek silinder peluru.

"Kosong?" Chihiro nyaris menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ah, bodohnya aku."

Ia menaruhnya ke dalam laci, kemudian mengendap-endap berjalan keluar.

.

.


End file.
